


Well Don't Punch Me!

by KatieComma



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Steve and Danny argue and kiss - simple as that.





	Well Don't Punch Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orianess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orianess/gifts).



Danny’s just about to sit down in the chair in his office when-

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Steve yells as he storms in and tries to slam the glass door behind him; the door-spring prevents it, and the door swings closed lazily, like it always does.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Danny winces in pain as he starts to wave his arms around, preparing for a fight.

“Let me see that,” Steve’s anger dies a little as he motions at the gash in Danny’s shirt that’s stained red with his blood.

“It’s fine,” Danny waves away Steve’s concern and winces again.

“Is it really?” Steve asks, unconvinced. “Just let me see already you stubborn-”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll…” Danny trails off as he unbuttons his shirt and tries to slide it from his shoulders without pain, unsuccessfully.

“You’ll what?” Steve asks, anger and amusement mixing together in what Danny’s started thinking of as his “disgustingly handsome face.”

“I don’t know, but it’ll be bad, since this whole thing is your fault in the first place,” Danny says, “so I don’t know why the hell you’re mad at me.”

“My fault?” Steve asks, pressing around the knife wound that missed Danny’s tac vest and scraped open his side. “Excuse me? How is this my fault?”

“Well if you weren’t always planning the stupidest, riskiest possible things for me to do-”

“I’m not the one who ran at the guy with the big knife Danno-”

“Well he was getting away Steven!” Danny yells as Steve continues to prod distractingly at his torso, way too close for comfort. “What the hell did you want me to do, let a terrorist escape and-”

“You know,” Steve interrupts, looking up from Danny’s wound, still angry and yelling even though they’re standing right next to each other. “You’re such a stubborn idiot sometimes, I can’t decide if I want to punch you in the face or kiss you!”

Danny’s voice gets louder, nerves and anger meeting in a tumult. “Well I definitely don’t want you to punch me!”

Steve steps even closer, his face confused like he’s trying to ask a question without saying any words. He grabs Danny’s face hard, but when he pulls in and kisses it’s so soft and tender, like he thinks Danny might break.

It’s bliss and it’s beautiful and Danny wants to live in the moment. But they’re in his office, at work, in the middle of a case. And no matter how badly he wants to move that kiss forward, mold it into other things, he can’t think about that while they’re _at work, on a case._

Their lips part.

“You know,” Danny says against Steve’s beautiful, wonderful mouth. “This is definitely sexual harassment in the workplace.”

He feels Steve smile. “File a complaint,” he says before he kisses Danny again, still so soft and sweet and perfectly chaste. God, Danny can’t wait to turn those kisses dirty. But he wipes that thought from his mind and pulls back a little, trying to muster the words and intention to tell Steve they need to stop.

There’s a knock at the glass door, followed by the sound of it opening.

Steve and Danny jump apart. Danny winces at the pain that jump induces.

Chin pokes his head in the door. “Hey guys, sorry to interrupt,” he doesn’t sound sorry at all, and he’s wearing the world’s hugest ever shit-eating grin. “But we got a lead.”

“Be right there,” Steve tries for nonchalant and fails marvellously in a way that makes Danny want to sweep him up into another kiss and never let him go.

Chin just nods and ducks back out of the office.

Danny picks his shirt up off the floor and looks out toward the tech table to see Kono grinning so wide he thinks her face might freeze that way. Once she sees him looking, she shoots him a big thumbs up and a wink.

“Why in the hell did we do this at work?” He asks Steve. “We’re never gonna hear the end of it.”

He swears he doesn’t hear Steve mumble: “I don’t mind” before Danny puts his shirt on and they join the team.


End file.
